My Love Story Repost
by Rizuxi97
Summary: Akhirnya saya kembali ke FFn, tapi untuk sementara waktu saya mau nge-repost dulu. tunggu habis UN, mungkin saya akan aktif  .   Yosh!  Ini dia, KyuMin Fanfiction  -,-"
1. Chapter 1

**My Love Story**

Main cast: Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Other cast: Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Kang in

Lee Donghae

Lee Eunhyuk

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Park Leeteuk

Genre: Romance, friendship.

Author: Lee Hyesang

Rating: T

Warning: Genderswitch, Gaje, Membosankan, Jelek, Yang ga' suka ga' usah sia sia-in waktu buat baca fict ini, dan ini fict ke tiga ku hehe, jadi readers saya minta bantuannya ya...

Disclaimer: Super Junior © SM-Entertainment

ȸ **START** ȹ ȸ **START** ȹ ȸ **START** ȹ ȸ **START** ȹ ȸ **START** ȹ ȸ **START** ȹ

::AUTHOR POV::

Pagi yang indah di SM-Kindergarten. Para orangtua murid telah berkumpul di aula TK itu. Anak anak mereka berlarian kesana kemari, tak jarang yang menangis, entah karena terjatuh atau larangan dari orangtua mereka. Dan mungkin acara pertemuan ini akan dimulai sekarang.

"_Annyeong._" ucap sang pembawa acara membuka acara pertemuan ini.

"Annyeong." Jawab ibu ibu di aula tersebut. Sedangkan anak anak mereka berlarian entah kemana. Aula tersebut pun jadi ramai oleh teriakan teriakan cempreng, si pembawa acara tidak terlalu memperdulikan anak anak itu.

"Nah, hari ini adalah hari pertama anak anak ibu sekalian sekolah di sini. Ibu ibu sekalian tolong di usahakan untuk meninggalkan anak anak ibu di sekolah ini selama jam sekolah. Tapi ibu ibu sekalian tidak usah khawatir kami usahakan anak anak ibu sekalian belajar dan bermain tanpa ada masalah. Kami juga akan mengantar dan menjemput anak anak.(-SKIP-) _Annyeong._" Pembawa acara pun mengakhiri acaranya dengan seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya menampakan gigi kelincinya.

Para ibu mulai menggandeng anak anak mereka ke dalam kelas barunya. Setelah itu banyak ekspresi dan kegiatan yang dilakukan anak anak beserta ibunya. Mereka (anak dan ibu) kelihatan seperti akan berpisah dengan anak anaknya saja. Dan merekapun pergi meninggalkan anak anak mereka di ruang kelas .

"Annyeong." Ucap pembawa acara tadi di kelas denbgan menampakan senyuman manis di bibir plumpnya.

"Annyeong." Jawab anak anak dikelas itu.

Seorang anak kecil berjalan mendekat kearahnya "Kau ciapa?"

Yeoja pembawa acara tadi agak berjongkok agar menyamakan tinggi anak kecil itu.

"Aku guru serta pengasuh kalian disini, nama ku lee sungmin, kalian cukup panggil aku Sungmin noona atau terserah kalian saja." Katanya tanpa melepas senyum dari wajahnya.

"Kalau Minnie noona bagaimana?" Tanya seorang anak berkepala besar di sertai anggukan dari anak anak lainya sambil mendekati yeojya yang dikenal bernama Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar "Terserah kalian saja."

"Wajah mu manis cekali, kau bahkan mengalahkan yeojyachingu ku" ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sungmin berdiri dari jongkok nya "Kau ini masih kecil sudah pacaran."

"Teman teman yang lain juga sudah punya pacal sendili sendili kok." sangkalnya

"Cetuju!" jawab seluruh anak dikelas itu.

"Baiklah… Bagaimana kalau hari ini kita berkenalan dulu? Kalian maju satu persatu ya?" Tanya Sungmin

"Nae Minnie noona/eonni!" jawab seluruh anak di kelas itu (lagi).

"Ayo kita mulai." Kata Sungmin dengan senyum terpampang jelas di bibirnya.

Salah satu anak memajukan dirinya dan mulai memperkenalkan diri, dan di ikuti anak anak lainnya

"Annyeong… Kim Jongwoon imnida. Teman teman bica memanggil ku Yesung." Ucapnya dengan melambai lambaikan tangan mungilnya.

"Annyeong… Kim Lyeowook imnida kalian bica memanggil ku Wookie." Ucap yeoja kecil berwajah imut.

"Annyeong Wookie-ah." Ucap teman teman namjanya. Anak yang tadi mengaku bernama Yesung angkat bicara.

"Wookie yeojyachinguku, kalian jangan belani dekati Wookie ku ya!" katanya.

Ryeowook hanya menunduk malu semburat merah mulai mewarnai pipi putihnya. Dan mendapat ciuman dipipi dari Yesung namjachingunya. Sungmin yang melihatnya hanya geleng geleng kepala.

"Oke lanjut yang lainya" ucap Sungmin menenangkan anak anak asuhannya.

Dan ajang perkenalan diri pun berlangsung ramai dan ceria di kelas Sungmin. Sungmin kini mulai mengajari anak anak asuhannya. Ia mengajarkan apa yang ia bisa dan menceritakan masa kecilnya.

Bel usainya pelajaran hari ini berbunyi. Ia menyiapkan dan mengabsen anak anak asuhannya. Bis pengantar murid pun telah sampai. Seluruh anak mulai masuk kedalam bis itu. Bis mulai berjalan meninggalkan SM-Kindergarten. Sungmin berdiri di bus itu dan mulai bernyanyi, anak anak yang terbawa oleh alunan suara manis Sungmin pun mulai bernyanyi bersama sama. Di bus itu terdengar suara anak anak yang tertawa bahagia dan nyanyian dari mereka.

Bus memberhentikan lajunya di setiap rumah anak anak dan saat itu juga satu persatu anak turun dari bus yang mereka tumpangi dan melambaikan tangannya memberi senyuman -sampai-bertemu-kembali- pada anak anak lainnya. Tak jarang Sungmin di suruh berjongkok oleh anak anak dan mendapat kan kecupan dari masing masing murid asuhnya.

Bus yang mereka tumpangi sudah sepi hanya tertinggal seorang sopir dan Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa lelah bahagia duduk di salah satu tempat duduk bis itu. Matanya menatap keluar jendela. Hingga sampai kembali ke SM-Kindergarten. Bus itu berhenti Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan turun dari bus tersebut.

"Minnie-ah, Gwaencanhayo?, Kau kelihatan lelah, mau kuantar pulang?" Tanya supir bus tadi.

"Gwaencanha Siwon ah. Aku juga tidak terlalu lelah. Aku bisa naik taksi kok." Tolak sungmin halus.

Sebenarnya hari ini memang melelahkan malahan lebih melelahkan dari hari hari yang lalu, sebelum murid murid baru itu datang.

"Ah… tidak apa apa. Ayo kuantar pulang" ucap Siwon menggandeng tangan Sungmin. Yang digandeng hanya menunduk malu.

Kyuhyun yang melihat aksi gandengannya SiMin hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya dan sesekali memukul setir mobil nya.

"Sial… Aku keduluan, lain kali aku harus lebih awal dari ini." Gumamnya. Ia menancapkan gasnya dan meninggalkan SM-Kindergarten.

-Di Rumah Sungmin-

Sungmin turun dari mobil Siwon dan sedikit membungkukan badannya "Gomawo, Siwon-ah. Mau mampir dulu?"

"Ah.. tidak usah nanti malah merepotkan mu. Aku pulang dulu ya, Annyeong." Tolak Siwon halus dan segera pergi dari halaman rumah Sungmin dengan jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Anyeong." Kata Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya sampai mobil Siwon tidak terlihat lagi.

Sungmin masuk kedalam rumahnya dan menemukan seorang namja terduduk di sofa sambil membaca Koran. Kyuhyun si pembaca Koran mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang berdiri di depan pintu. Ia menatap Sungmin tajam.

Sungmin membalikan badannya untuk menutup pintu rumahnya dengan sangat pelan lebih pelan dari pada Ddangkoma kura kura peliharaan salah satu anak asuhnya-Yesung-. Sungmin terdiam sejenak di depan pintu. Ia melirik Kyuhyun dari ekormatanya.

"Kenapa kau datang kesini? Tumben." Sungmin memulai pembicaraannya dan kali ini tanpa senyum aegyonya.

"Cemburu." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat, jelas dan dingin.

"He? Kau cemburu? Pada siapa?" Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sejenak lalu membalikan badannya menatap Kyuhyun.

Tanpa disadari Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan senyum evilnya dan membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin berjalan mundur sejalan dengan mendekatnya Kyuhyun hingga punggungnya menyentuh tembok.

'Tak dapat menghindariku lagi, heh?' kata Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun memperlebar seringai'annya ketika wajah Sungmin memerah dan badannya sedikit gemetar. Sungmin menundukan kepalanya guna menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun.

Tangan kanan Kyuhyun terulur dan ia gunakan untuk menahan tubuhnya dan juga untuk mengurung tubuh Sungmin. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menyentuh dagu Sungmin dan agak mengangkatnya hingga wajah Sungmin terlihat jelas dimata Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah saranghaeyo. Jangan selingkuh ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lirih.

"Na- nado saranghaeyo Kyuhyunie." Jawab Sungmin terbata. Wajahnya tambah merah ketika ia menjawab pernyataan cinta Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin hingga Sungmin dapat merasakan nafas hangat Kyuhyun. Sungmin memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun menambah seringaiannya menjadi dua kali lipat.

CHUP~

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin lembut. Tangan Sungmin yang tadinya nganggur kini terangkat menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun seakan mengerti apa kemauan Sungmin. Ia memperdalam ciumannya pada Sungmin. Melumat habis bibir bawah Sungmin.

Pasokan udara di paru paru mereka menipis. Kyuhyun menarik bibirnya dari bibir Sungmin. Sungmin membuka matanya hingga ia dapat menatap mata Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan senyum tulus dari Kyuhyun.

"Minnie-ah siapa orang yang mengantarmu pulang tadi?, kenapa kau tidak menungguku untuk menjemputmu?, dan kenapa kau bergandengan tangan dengannya tadi di SM-Kindergarten?" Tanya Kyuhyun beruntun.

"Itu Siwon, bukannya aku tidak mau menunggumu tapi Siwon menyuruhku untuk pulang bersamanya, dan aku bukan bergandengan tangan dengannya ia yang menggandeng tangan ku duluan. Arra? Aku minta maaf ya Kyu?"

"Ne arraseo, aku maafkan kamu asal kau mau menciumku di sini. Bagaimana setuju?" Kyuhyun menunjuk bibirnya.

"Baiklah… Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu, Kyu." Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun sekilas dan tersenyum kecil.

"Gomawoyo chagiya. Saranghaeyo. Jeongmal saranghae." Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin erat dan sesekali mengecup kepala Sungmin

-TIME SKIP-

-SM Kindergarten-

"Minnie noona. Ciapa dia? Cuami noona ya?" Sungmin tersenyum akan kelakuan anak didiknya yang berkepala besar itu.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kekiri tapi tak ada siapapun selain anak anak didiknya.

"Aku belum menikah. Dan disini hanya ada aku, kau dan teman teman mu." Kata Sungmin.

"Icu di cana. Maca Minnie noona ga liat ci." Anak itu mengacungkan tangannya kearah pintu kelasnya. Sungmin menoleh kearah yang di tunjukan namja kecil tadi. Tapi ya sama saja tidak ada siapapun di sana.

"Aish.. ya sudahlah kita main kereta api saja bagaimana kalian setuju?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Nae Minnie noona-eonni." Jawab anak asuh Sungmin serentak.

Sungmin berdiri dan…

GREEP

Sungmin di peluk seseorang dari belakang. Ia menolehkan wajahnya menatap namja itu.

"Kyu…" panggil Sungmin lirih. Ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun tapi percuma karena Kyuhyun memeluknya dari belakang erat sangat erat.

"Kyu… Lepaskan, Malu tau, lihat mereka melihat kita sampai seperti itu." Ia mencoba melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun lagi tapi Kyuhyun malah membalikan tubuh Sungmin sehingga mereka bertatapan mata.

"Kyu… aku mohon. Aku tidak mau dilihat anak anak." Sungmin menunjukan puppy eyes nya dan itu membuat Kyuhyun luluh.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Sedangkan Sungmin berbalik membelakangi Kyuhyun.

"Eonni. Namja itu ciapa? Kenalkan pada kami ya?" Ryeowook memohon sambil menarik narik baju Sungmin.

"Umh dia it-" Perkataan Sungmin di potong oleh Kyuhyun.

"Aku ini namjachingunya, nama ku Cho Kyuhyun panggil saja aku Kyu oppa atau Kyu hyung Oke?… Salam kenal ya!" Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada murid dikelas itu.

"Oppa, oppa.. aku minta gendong, boleh?" yeoja kecil yang tadi menarik narik baju Sungmin kini beralih pada baju Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya dan mengangkat tubuh yeoja kecil itu tinggi tinggi.

"Huwaaaaaa... Oppa peyut ku geyi." Teriaknya yang tentu saja di abaikan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu hentikan nanti dia bisa mengompol tau?" Ucap Sungmin lalu menurunkan tubuh Ryeowook yang tadi di angkat oleh Kyuhyun

"Kalau begitu yang ini saja bagaimana?" Kata Kyuhyun menatap muka Sungmin dengan senyuman evil terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

"MWOO! Ma-mau apa kau cho Kyuh- HUWAAA… KYUHYUN TURUNKAN AKU!" Sungmin berteriak. Tubuhnya diputar putar tinggi di udara. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Kyuhun mengabaikannya lagi malahan sekarang ia berputar lebih cepat dan…

GUBRAK

Kaki Kuyhyun menginjak mainan dan tubuh Kyuhyun terjatuh di karpet dengan Sungmin yang menindih badannya. Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin dengan niat mencium bibir mungil Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin segera bangun dari tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Mi-mianhae Kyuhyun-ah." Wajah Sungmin merona hebat. Anak anak didikan Sungmin melongo atas kejadian tadi.

Kyuhyun bangun dari tidurnya dan menatap anak anak didikan Sungmin dengan wajahnya yang juga merona merah itu. Dan tersenyum ga' jelas

-Di Tempat Lain-

"Aish Cho Kyuhyun. Akan kurebut Minnie'ku' dari mu." Kata seseorang dengan geram. Ia mengintip dari pintu kelas Sungmin. Namja itu adalah Siwon. Namja yang selalu ingin mendapatkan Sungmin dengan cara apapun.

Kembali ke KyuMin…

"Ung... Aku akan menunggu mu di mobil saja." Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin dan mengecup sekilas pipi Sungmin.

"Anuu Kyuhyun-ah…" kata Sungmin. Kyuhyun membalikan badannya menatap Sungmin.

"Umm.. Saranghae." Lanjut Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum manis pada Sungmin.

"Nado Saranghae Minnie chagi." Jawabnya dan kembali berjalan keluar dari kelas Sungmin.

Yesung menatap Ryeowook yang ikutan blushing dengan secepat kilat Yesung mencium pipi kenyal(?) Ryeowook. Muka Ryeowook tambah merah kayak kepiting yang siap makan.

Siwon berlari mengumpat di balik pohon depan kelas itu karena mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam kelas Sungmin.

Kyuhyun masuk kedalam mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari SM-Kindergarten tersebut. Ia tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang baru menimpanya di kelas Sungmin.

" Hihi… Chagi akhirnya kau bisa mengatakan perasaan cintamu padaku ya… hehe." Kyuhyun bicara sendiri seperti orang yang tidak waras tapi ia jadi tidak waras karena Sungmin'nya'.

-TIME SKIP-

Siwon kembali mengantarkan anak anak pulang kerumahnya masing masing yang tentu saja bersama Sungmin. Ia melihat punggung Sungmin dari kaca sepion yang bertengger di atas depan busnya. 'Minnie aku suka sifat ke ibuanmu dan kemanisan wajahmu dan aku pasti akan memilikimu bagaimanapun caranya' kata Siwon dalam hati. Dan dengan cara apapun Siwon akan melakukannya demi mendapatkan Sungmin walaupun Sungmin tidak mencintainya sedikitpun.

T(o)B(e)C(ontinue)

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^) (^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^) (^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^) (^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love Story ch. 2**

Main cast: Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

Choi Siwon

Other cast: Kim Ryeowook

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Kang in

Lee Donghae

Lee Eunhyuk

Tan Hangeng

Kim Heechul

Park Leeteuk

Genre: Romance, friendship.

Author: Lee Hyesang

Rating: T

Warning: Genderswitch, Gaje, Membosankan, Jelek, Yang ga' suka ga' usah sia sia-in waktu buat baca fict ini, dan ini fict ke tiga ku hehe, jadi readers saya minta bantuannya ya...

Disclaimer: Super Junior © SM-Entertainment

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^) (^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^) (^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^) (^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)

Siwon kembali mengantarkan anak anak pulang kerumahnya masing masing yang tentu saja bersama Sungmin. Ia melihat punggung Sungmin dari kaca sepion yang bertengger di atas depan busnya. 'Minnie aku suka sifat ke ibuanmu dan kemanisan wajahmu dan aku pasti akan memilikimu bagaimanapun caranya' kata Siwon dalam hati. Dan dengan cara apapun Siwon akan melakukannya demi mendapatkan Sungmin walaupun Sungmin tidak mencintainya sedikitpun.

ȸ **START** ȹ ȸ **START** ȹ ȸ **START** ȹ ȸ **START** ȹ ȸ **START** ȹ ȸ **START** ȹ

Kyuhyun masih tetap berada di dalam mobilnya sampai perutnya menuntut makan siang. Dengan mobilnya ia lajukan kearah restoran terdekat. Namun saat Kyuhyun pergi dari SM- Kindergarten bus yang di tumpangi Siwon dan Sungmin sampai di SM- Kindergarten. Sungmin turun dari bus dan berjalan ke parkiran mobil Kyuhyun. Berdiri dan menunggu Kyuhyun dating untuk menjemputnya.

"Minnie-ah, Mau pulang bersama ku?" Tanya Siwon yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakang Sungmin. Sungmin berbalik dan tersenyum sangaaat manis. Hal itu membuat Siwon semakin menginginkan Sungmin.

"Ah, Mian bukannya aku tidak mau pulang dengan mu. Tapi-"

"CHAGI AYO PULANG, AKU DI SINI." Perkataan Sungmin terpotong oleh teriakan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sejenak lalu menatap Siwon lagi.

"Siwon-ah aku harus pulang, Mianhae. DADAH.." Sungmin berlari kecil dengan tangan yang melambai kearah Siwon. Siwon tak membalas lambaian tangan Sungmin. Tangannya terkepal kuat, Wajahnya merah menahan amarah.

"Cho Kyuhyun… Kau mengganggu kedekatan ku dengan Minnie'ku'. Awas saja kau!" gumam Siwon geram. Tangannya masih terkepal erat hingga buku buku tangannya menjadi putih. Dan berjalan ke mobilnya sambil tersenyum licik.

:: SIWON POV::

Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Sungmin'ku'. Aku akan mendapatkan Sungmin'ku' walau harus menyingkirkan anak sialan itu. Memangnya siapa dia, dasar anak setan. Lihat saja nanti Cho Kyuhyun apakah kau masih akan mempertahankan Minnie ku.

Aku menghentikan laju mobilku di taman yang dekat dengan rumahku. Ku ambil ponselku dan mencari nomor yang akan ku hubungi sampai aku menemukannya dan menekan tombol hijau.

"Yeobseyo." Ucap ku mengawalinya.

"…"

"Ne aku butuh kau besok untuk menculik seseorang."

"…"

"Namanya Lee Sungmin. Kau tau kan dia adalah salah satu guru di tempatku bekerja. Dan usahakan tidak ada yang tau soal ini Oke!"

Ku tekan tombol merah di ponselku. Dan tersenyum licik…

"Haha ku dapatkan kau Lee Sungmin!"

::SIWON POV END::

-TIME SKIP-

-Di SM KINDERGARTEN-

::SUNGMIN POV::

Aku berjalan menuju kelas yang ku gunakan untuk mendidik murid murid ku dan kulihat beberapa murid murid di SM-Kindergarten ini sedang berlarian. Aku suka suasana ini. Aku suka para muridku. Dan aku juga meninginkan seorang anak dari namja yang aku sukai. Tepatnya Cho Kyuhyun.

"Annyeong noona ^^." Sapa yesung kepadaku. Yesung adalah salah satu murid di kelas ku. Anaknya lucu dan penyayang. Kulihat tangannya menggandeng tangan wookie erat. Hihihi dasar anak kecil.

"Annyeong Sungie, Wookie ^^." Sapa ku balik.

"Annyeong eonni. Ungg… Oppa yang kemarin nanti kesini lagi engga?" sepertinya dia memang suka pada Kyuhyun'ku'. Dan kulihat dia menunduk malu.

Yesung yang melihatnya langsung mencium pipi Ryeowook lembut. Aish anak kecil jaman sekarang apakah memang seperti ini?

"Aku tidak tau. Yasudah sekarang cepat ke kelas, sebentar lagi bel." Suruhku sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh Yesung. Yesung mengangguk dan menarik Ryeowook berlari ke kelasnya.

TEEETT TEETT TEETT….

Bel masuk berbunyi dan ku cepatkan langkahku menuju kelas mengajarku.

"Annyeong ^^."

"Annyeong noona-eonni ^^."

"Baiklah kita langsung saja mulai belajarnya ya?"

"Nae." Jawab mereka serempak. Aku suka keadaan ini. Hangat dan rukun.

::SUNGMIN POV END::

-TIME SKIP-

Bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran telah berbunyi Sungmin dan Siwon pergi mengantar anak anak pulang kerumahnya masing masing tentunya menggunakan bus SM-Kindergarten.

Semua murid telah diantarkan ke rumah mereka masing masing. Sungmin dan Siwon kembali ke SM-Kindergarten. Sungmin turun lebih dulu dari bus itu dan di susul oleh Siwon.

"Akhirnya saat yang kutunggu tunggu telah tiba. Aku akan mendapatkan mu Minnie-ah." Gumam Siwon

"Kau bicara apa Siwon-ah? Maaf aku tidak mendengarkan mu." Sungmin bertanya pada Siwon. Siwon gugup.

"Ah… A.. aku.. umh… Tidak apa apa Minnie-ah." Jawab Siwon gugup. Ia takut jika Sungmin mendengarnya.

"oh.. ya sudah."

"Mianhae Minnie aku tak bisa mengantar mu pulang. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Aku pulang dulu ya Minnie. Annyeong."

"Ne. Annyeong."

Siwon menjalankan mobilnya tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin menunggu Kyuhyun yang tentunya tersembunyi dari Sungmin. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelephone seseorang.

"Sekarang!" katanya langsung to the point. Dan segera mematikan panggilan tadi.

Sungmin berdiri menunggu Kyuhyun di tempat biasa. Matahari mulai bergerak kearah barat namun Sungmin masih menunggu dan menunggu. Firasatnya kini tidak enak. Dan benar saja firasat buruknya terbukti dengan kedatangan empat orang namja bertubuh kekar.

"Si- siapa kalian? Ja- jangan mendekat!" Sungmin ketakutan ia berjalan mundur namun belum sempat ia berbalik untuk berlari, salah seorang namja dari empat namja itu menahan lengan Sungmin.

"Kami orang suruhan. Haha.. cepat ikut kami!" namja itu menarik lengan Sungmin menuju mobil Van nya. "TOOOLOOONG… KYUHYUNIE… TOOLOONG AKU. Aish lepaskan pabo! Sakiiit!" Sungmin terus memberontak dan berteriak.

"Diam atau kubunuh kau!"

"Aku tidak takut bre**s**! "

"Apa anak ini perlu di bius. Dia tidak mau diam. Jika ia terus berteriak mungkin orang orang di daerah sini akan mendengar. Bagaimana?" Tanya seorang namja pada namja lainnya.

"Hmm… Okelah tidak apa apa. Yang penting tugas kita selesai." Jawab salah satu orang namja yang kini telah duduk di bagian kemudi.

"KYUH-hmphhh." Kain yang sudah di olesi obat bius kini membekap mulut Sungmin. Sungmin mulai lemas, pandangannya kabur. Dan semuanya kini gelap. Sungmin tidak sadarkan diri. Dan di gotong ke bagian tengah mobil van itu. Belum semua penculik naik ke mobil van tersebut tiba tiba sebuah teriakan menghentikan mereka.

"HEY KALIAN LEPASKAN SUNGMIN!" penculik tersebut menoleh sebentar kearah teriakan. Dan langsung berlari menuju bagian belakang mobil dan masuk. Kyuhyun ikut mengejarnya namun apadaya, kekuatan manusia dengan mesin mobil tidak bisa di samakan. Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengejar Sungmin sekarang ini. Tapi ia melihat plat mobil yang menculik Sungmin, mungkin akan berguna.

-Di Tempat Sungmin-

"Enggh.." Sungmin sadar dari pingsannya. Matanya sayu menatap tempat dimana dia berada. Di suatu tempat yang baginya sangat menakutkan. Tempat yang kotor dan berdebu. Gudang, ya sekarang ia berada di gudang yang kotor dan berdebu. Mulutnya di lakban oleh para penculik tadi. Kedua tangannya diikat dengan kursi yang sedang ia duduki. Sayup sayup ia mendengar percakapan dari balik pintu gudang.

"Mana uang yang kau janjikan pada kami?"

"Ini! Sudah? Pergi kalian!"

"Oke. Jika ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan lagi, hubungi saja kami!"

"Ne!"

Dan setelah itu ia tidak mendengar apa apa lagi.

CEKLEK

Sungmin menatap pintu yang terbuka secara perlahan lahan. Seorang pria berpakaian hitam hitam dengan masker hitam menutup separuh wajahnya.

"Ah, kau sudah sadar rupanya." Pria itu berjalan mendekati tubuh Sungmin yang terduduk lemah. Ia berjongkok supaya pendangannya lurus pada wajah Sungmin. Mengelus pipi Sungmin dengan lembut. Matanya tak sengaja melihat lakban yang ada di mulut Sungmin.

"Ah, iya aku lupa melepaskan ini." Katanya.

SREEKK

"Ouch." Ringis Sungmin ketika lakbannya di lepas.

"Mian, sakit ya chagi?" Pria itu kembali mengelus pipi Sungmin.

"Nhughuh?" Tanya Sungmin lirih dan nafas yang berat.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahui ku chagi." Kini tangannya merapikan rambut panjang Sungmin yang berantakan.

"Tolonghh lepashh kanhh akuhh" Sungmin terengah engah. Nafasnya benar benar berat.

"Ani, aku tidak akan melepaskan mu."

"Wae?" Nafas Sungmin sudah kembali normal walau sesekali menghirup nafas dalam dalam.

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu padamu, apakah boleh?" Pria itu balik bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Wae?"

"Apakah kau pernah menikmati surga dunia hm?"

"Aku. Belum."

"Apakah kau mau mencobanya bersamaku hm?"

"Aniyo!"

"Wae?"

"Karna aku hanyalah milik Kyuhyn!"

PLAAK

Pria itu menampar Sungmin.

"Argh!" pekik Sungmin.

"Jangan sebut nama itu di depan ku arra!" Perintah pria itu kasar.

"Kyuhyun, hiks.." Sungmin terisak sambil menyebut nama Kyuhyun lagi dan itu membuat pria tadi bertambah jengkel.

PLAAK

Pria itu menampar Sungmin untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sudut bibir Sungmin meneluarkan setitik darah. Ia mengerang kesakitan untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Tolong biarkan aku pulang. Kyu.. Hiks.."

"Aish, sudah ku bilang jangan sebut nama ba**n**n itu la-" ucapan pria itu terpotong oleh teriakan seseorang.

"Berhenti! Jangan sakiti Sungmin-ku lagi. Atau…" Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Kyu.. " Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun. Isakannya mulai mereda.

"Atau apa hah?" Pria itu menatap Kyuhyun garang. Tangannya menjambak rambut Sungmin dan membuat empunya mengerang.

"Kubilang jangan sakiti Sungmin!" Bentak Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha. Berani kau membentak ku ba**n**n! KALIAN KEMARI!" pria itu berteriak memanggil bala bantuan.

Beberapa orang bertubuh besar dengan tongkat baseball ditangannya masuk ke gudang dimana Sungmin di sekap.

"Sekarang mau apa kau, heh? Mau melawan ku? Haha mati saja kau!" Ujar pria itu.

"Ya aku akan melawan mu! FIUIT *kyu bersiul*!" Sekitar tiga yeoja masuk ke gudang melalui jendela.

"Hahaha! Kau mau menyerahkan ke tiga yeoja ini padaku untuk menggantikannya dengan Sungmin heh?" Pria itu mengejek Kyuhyun.

"Siapa bilang?" dan tiga namja masuk ke gudang dengan melalui jendela juga.

"Kangin oppa, Han oppa, Hae, Chullie, Teuk eonni, Hyukkie. Kalian…" Sungmin menyebutkan satu persatu nama orang yang datang oleh panggilan Kyuhyun.

"Ne kau tenang saja Minnie kami akan membantumu!" ujar Kang in, yang lainnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hajar mereka!" Perintah pria itu pada para pesuruhnya. Mereka mendekat perlahan kearah KyuHanKangHaeChulTeukHyuk.

"HYAAAAAAATTTT…" Teriak KyuHanKangHae. Mereka berempat berlari menyerang.

BUGH

Satu pukulan dari Kyuhyun mendarat di perut orang yang tengah di lawannya. *orang yg lg d lawan Kyu sbt ja nama'a A gitu y, trus yg lg d lawn Kang in B, yg d lwn Han C, yg d lwn Hae D, okey?*

"Akh.." Orang A, membungkuk memegang perutnya yang sakit dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun garang.

.

.

.

"Hyaaat!" teriak Donghae

BUGH

BUKK

BUGH

BUKK

"Arghh!" pria D mengerang kesakitan. Donghae memukuli pria D hingga jatuh tersungkur. Donghae menang. Ia segera berlari menuju tempat perkelahian Hangeng.

.

.

.

"Kau berani pada ku, heh? Ayo sini berdiri dan lawan aku. Dasar badan aja yang gede!" Tantang Kang in. Ia memposisikan tangannya seperti seorang petinju yang menunggu lawannya bangkit.

SEET

Pria C menyerang Kang in dengan tongkat baseball di tangannya. Kangin menghindar. Orang C terjatuh kea rah kardus di pojok ruangan.

GEDEBUGH

"Aw.." rintih pria C di antara kardus yang ia tabrak.

"Hahaha.. Rasain lo!" Kang in mensyukuri kejatuhan pria C dan berlari menuju pria A.

"Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Kang in pada Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Hyung bantu aku!" Mereka ber empat bertarung dengan pria A dan C.

.

.

.

.

.

"Minnie kau tidak apa apa kan?" Tanya Leeteuk sambil melepaskan ikatan Sungmin dengan di bantu oleh Heechul.

"N-ne eonni." Jawab Sungmin.

"Aish pasti orang itu menamparmu dengan cukup keras ya? Lihat bibir mu sampai berdarah Min!" Ujar Eunhyuk sembari mengusap pelan pelan darah yang ada di sudut bibir Sungmin.

"Awh.." Rintih Sungmin.

"Mian Min!" Eunhyuk meminta maaf pada Sungmin.

"Haah~ Akhirnya lepas juga. Ayo Minnie kita keluar dari tempat ini." Ujar Heechu sambil membantu Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya. Ia memapah Sungmin keluar namun langkahnya terhalang oleh tubuh tegap seorang pria yang tadi menampar Sungmin.

"Mau kemana? Berikan dulu Sungmin pada ku. Maka ku biarkan kalian pergi." Ujar pria itu.

"ANI! Kami tidak akan memberikannya pada mu!" teriak TeukChulHyuk.

"KALIAN KEMARI!" teriak pria itu.

Tiga orang yeoja masuk kegudang. Pakaiannya minim dengan celana diatas paha, baju yang tidak berlengan berwarna hitam.

"Urusi mereka biar aku bawa ia keluar!" ucap pria itu menunjuk TeukChulHyuk dan terakhir menunjuk Sungmin.

"Ne, Tuan!" ke tiga yeoja itu mendekat ke arah TeukChulHyukMin.

"Lepaskan wanita itu!" kata yeoja A *anggep aja ketiganya A, B, C. oke?*

Belum TeukChulHyuk menolak. Sungmin telah di tarik oleh pria itu. Meninggalkan TeukChulHyuk.

Donghae, Hangeng, Kangin, Kyuhyun sudah selesai menumbangkan pria A dan C. Walau dengan luka kecil di tubuh mereka.

"Hyung, Kyu. Lihat! Eunhyuk dan lainnya. Mereka akan berkelahi dengan para yeoja itu!" ujar Donghae.

"Ne, ayo kita Bantu mereka!" HanKangHaeKyu berlari ke tempat TeukChulHyuk.

"Hyung kalian urusi saja mereka. Aku akan mengejar Sungmin." Ujar Kyuhyun dan dibalas dengan anggukan HanKangHae.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Kyuhyun berlari mengejar pria itu. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak menatap dua lorong yang ada di depannya.

"Aku harus kemana? Aish.. Minnie tunggu aku."gumamnya.

SREET

Ia melihat siluet pria yang membawa Sungmin di lorong kanan dan memasuki sebuah pintu diantara pintu pintu yang lain. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat menuju pria itu.

-TEMPAT SUNGMIN-

::SUNGMINPOV::

Saat ini aku berada di gendongan pria itu. Tubuhnya tegap. Aku seperti mengenali orang ini. Tapi siapa dia? Tuhan… tolong aku. Tolong selamatkan aku. Aku takut. Sangat takut.

Ia membawaku ke sebuah pintu yang kurasa itu adalah sebuah kamar. Benar saja, saat aku di bawa masuk kesini, kasur ber ukuran queen size sudah terlihat di tengah tengah ruangan ini.

BRUUK

Pria itu menjatuhkan ku di kasur. Aw,, ini sangat menyakitkan. Tapi, aku hanya meringis. Suaraku hilang di telan ketakutan yang aku alami sekarang. Ku lihat tubuh tegapnya mendekati ku. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya agar wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah ku. Matanya. Matanya begitu familiar di kepala ku. Siapa sebenarnya pria ini?

"Nu-nuguya?" ku beranikan diri ku untuk bertanya kepadanya.

"Aku? Kau mau tau siapa aku?" tanyanya balik ke padaku.

"N-ne."

"Aku…" katanya dengan melepaskan penutup mulutnya.

"Si-siwon?" Aku kaget. Kenapa Siwon melakukan ini padaku.

"Ne. Aku Siwon. Kenapa? Kau kaget melihatku mencelakaimu?" Aku menganggukan kepala.

"Aku jadi seperti ini karena mu Sungmin-ah. Aku cinta padamu. Tapi kenapa kau tak pernah melihat ku? Malahan kau melihat namja ba**n**n itu, heh? Kurang apa aku ini Minnie? Cintaku tulus padamu. Aku mencintaimu melebihi namja itu. Aku ingin bahagia bersamamu. Aku ingin memilikimu. Aku ingin menikah dengan mu dan memiliki anak yang menjadi pelengkap antara kau dan aku. Tapi, apa yang ku dapat? APA? Saat pingsan kau slalu menggumamkan nama namja itu. Dan kau tahu? Itu sangat membuat ku sakit. Saat kau sadar dari pingsan mu pun, kau memanggil nama namja itu. Itu tambah membuat ku sakit. Sakiiit sekali." Siwon dan Aku menitikkan air mata. Aku merasa bersalah pada Siwon. Tapi siapa yang salah. Aku? Dia? Atau Kyuhyun?.

Aku tidak mencintainya. Salahkah?

Aku mencintai Kyuhyun. Salahkah?

"T-tapi kau tidak perlu sampai seperti ini, Choi Siwon! Sadarlah! Cintamu padaku mungkin hanya sebatas saudara. Jangan menyimpulkan perasaan cinta sebagai saudara dengan cinta sebagai namja dan yeoja itu sama! Ada saatnya kau bertemu dengan jodoh mu tapi mungkin belum sekarang. Maaf kan aku Siwon-ah. Aku sudah miliki Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku! Tolong lepaskan aku. Aku ingin pulang." Ucap ku.

"Ani! Aku akan memilikimu. Katakan padaku. Apakah namja itu pernah menyentuh mu? Apakah namja itu pernah memberimu sesuatu yang akan selalu kau ingat sepanjang hidup mu?" Tanya Siwon. Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya dengan tatapan takut. Aku tau maksud perkataannya dan itu benar benar membuatku takut.

T(o)B(e)C(ontinue)

(^_^)(^_^)(^_^) (^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^) (^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^) (^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)(^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

**My Love Story ch. 3**

"Ani! Aku akan memilikimu. Katakan padaku. Apakah namja itu pernah menyentuh mu? Apakah namja itu pernah memberimu sesuatu yang akan selalu kau ingat sepanjang hidup mu?" Tanya Siwon. Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya dengan tatapan takut. Aku tau maksud perkataannya dan itu benar benar membuatku takut.

ȸ **START** ȹ ȸ **START** ȹ ȸ **START** ȹ ȸ **START** ȹ ȸ **START** ȹ ȸ **START** ȹ

Ia mendekat. Matanya tertuju pada bibir ku.

CHU~~

Ia mencium tepat di bibir ku. Aku kaget. Tubuh ku bergetar. Saat ia mengulum bibir ku aku tersadar dan memukul bahunya. Namun ia bergeming tangannya mengeratkan pelukaknya pada ku. Ukh.. dada ku sesak.

BRAAAK

Pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang pria jangkung yang berdiri disana. Siwon melepaskan tautaan bibirnya di bibir ku.

"Hosh.. Hosh.. Hosh.." aku terengah engah.

::SUNGMIN POV END::

Sungmin menarik nafasnya dengan cepat. Mata indahnya menatap seorang pria jangkung yang berdiri di pintu yang terbuka.

"Kyu.." Panggilnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum lega menatap Sungmin yang belum diapa apakan(?) oleh Siwon.

"Mau apa kau, hah? Ba**n**n kedatangan mu itu sangat mengganggu bodoh! Ow Ow Ow… Apa kau mau wanita ini mati di hadapan mu hah?" Tanya Siwon sinis. Tangannya menjambak rambut Sungmin.

"A-akh… Si-siwon.. sakit.." Sungmin meringis kesakitan.

"Hey, jangan sentuh dia! Atau kau akan habis disini!" Kyuhyun mendekati Siwon. Siwon melepaskan jambakkannya *bner deh kata2nya g' enak d bca* dari rambut Sungmin. Siwon mengepalkan tangannya siap untuk membuat Kyuhyun babak belur.

BUGH

"Akh" Kyuhyun meringis. Kepalan tangan Siwon mengenai pipi kiri Kyuhyun. Setitik darah mulai keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

"Kyu… Jangan… Siwon-ah hentikan, hiks!" Sungmin turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari ke Kyuhyun. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Matanya menatap Siwon dengan berlinang airmatanya.

Siwon tersenyum. Meremehkan Kyuhyun yang kini berada di pelukan Sungmin.

"Huh, dasar lemah. Bagaimana kau bisa melindungi Sungmin jika kau lemah seperti ini." Kata Siwon. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Siwon garang.

"Minnie menjauh dari kami okey?" titahnya pada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dengan air mata yang masih mengalir dari matanya.

"Min…"

"Ani Kyu! Aku ingin bersamamu."

"KUBILANG MENJAUH DARI KAMI!" Kyuhyun membentak Sungmin. Ia hanya tidak ingin Minnie-nya terluka. Jadi terpaksa ia harus melakukan ini pada Minnie-nya,

Sungmin malah semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak ingin melihat kekerasan sekarang. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menangis di pelukan namjachingu nya.

"Ani Kyu… Jangan. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lebih dari ini hiks..." Sungmin membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Kyuhyun dan menggeleng kecil

"Maaf Min…" Kyuhyun memukul tengkuk Sungmin agak keras membuat empunya hilang kesadaran.

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin ke tempat yang lebih jauh dari tempat Siwon.

"Mianhae Minne." Bisiknya pada Sungmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Siwon. Tangannya terkepal kuat menahan amarah yang telah memuncak hingga ubun ubunnya.

"Heh.. Dasar." Ucap Siwon dan berlari menerjang tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghindar dengan memutar badannya dan memukul punggung Siwon dengan sikunya. Siwon meringis tertahan. Kyuhyun mencengkram tangan Siwon di balik punggung Siwon. Siwon menendang Kyuhyun dan cengkraman tangan Kyuhyun terlepas. Kyuhyun jatuh berjongkok.

"Uhuk!" Kyuhyun terbatuk. Darah kembali keluar dari mulutnya. Namun kali ini lebih banyak. Ia mengusap kasar darah yang mengalir ke dagunya.

"Huh! Menyerah saja dsan berikan Sungminnie padaku!" Ujar Siwon. Ia menepuk nepukkan tangannya di bagian baju yang kotor.

"Cih!" Kyuhyun meludahkan darah yang masih tersisa di mulutnya.

Kyuhyun bangkit dan menyerang Siwon. Ia menendang, meninju, dan memukul perut Siwon bertubi tubi. Tubuh Siwon jatuh terlentang di kasur. Kyuhyun mendekat dan menampari wajah Siwon.

PLAAK

"Ini untuk tamparan pertamamu pada Minnie!"

PLAAK

"Ini untuk tamparan keduamu pada Minnie!" Kyuhyun terus menampari wajah tampan Siwon yang kini sudah terkulai tidak sadarkan diri.

PLAAK

"Ini untuk penculikan Minnie!"

PLAAAK

"Dan ini yang terakhir karena menyusahkan eonni dan hyung ku!"

Kyuhyun mengakhiri tamparan tamparannya pada Siwon dan berjalan menghampiri tubuh Sungmin yang masih belum tersadar. Ia menggendong Sungmin ala Bridal Style menjauhi ruangan gelap tempat perkelahiannya dengan Siwon.

Di lorong hanya terdengar suara detak dentum langkah sepatu Kyuhyun. Ia berbelok kearah yang tadi di lewatinya.

TAP

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah kaki lainnya terdengar dari gudang. Tiga pasang yeoja namja itu menghampiri pasangan KyuMin.

"Ommooo. Apa yang di lakukan namja bre**s*k itu pada dongsaengku Kyu?" Leeteuk membelai halus pipi Sungmin yang masih agak basah.

"Bukan namja itu, tapi aku yang sengaja membuat Minnie pingsan seperti ini." Kyuhyun menaikkan gendongannya pada Sungmin berniat agar tubuh mungil Sungminnya tidak terjatuh.

"Ya sudah, ayo bawa Minnie pulang dan mengobati lukanya." Heechul berjalan lebih dahulu dari pada yang lainnya.

"YA! Kim Heechul bagaimana dengan lukaku!" Hankyung berteriak memanggil yeojachingunya. Tapi Heechul terus melenggang pergi tanpa perduli dengan ucapan namjachingunya itu.

Mereka pulang kembali ke rumah masing masing dan sebelumnya kyuhyun telah mengucapkan terimakasih pada mereka tentunya.

-RUMAH SUNGMIN-

Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin yang masih di gendongannya menuju rumah Sungmin. Ia menendangi pintu yang mengahali jalannya. Sampai di kamar Sungmin, Kyuhyun meletakan perlahan tubuh mungil pacarnya. Tapi salahkan kaos kaki yang masih melekat di kaki tuannya -Kyuhyun- yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun terpeleset dan jatuh di kasur Sungmin dengan tubuhnya yang menindih tubuh Sungmin.

"Uhukk Uhukk." Sungmin terbatuk dan masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. Ia terbangun karena sesuatu yang menghimpit tubuhnya dan menyebabkan pernafasannya terganggu.

Niatnya sih Kyuhyun ingin membiarkan Sungmin tidur bukannya membuat princess'nya ini terbangun. Tapi tak apalah Sungmin sudah terbangun mau di apakan lagi.

"Ah.. Umm.. Mianhae Minnie." Ucap Kyuhyun terbata.

"Kyu!" Sungmin langsung menerjang bagaian perut Kyuhyun dengan kedua lengan yang melingkar di pinggang Kyuhyun.

"Akkh.. Minnie aku masih sakit." Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan pelukan Sungmin. Namun ia urungkan niatnya setelah merasakan getaran di bahu Sungmin serta isakan kecil yang diketahui berasal dari mulut Sungmin.

"Wae Minnie, semuanya sudah baik baik saja. Jangan menangis." Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin di sertai dengan mengelus punggung Sungmin.

"K-Kyu.. ak-aku takut.. di-dia Siwon…"

"Sssstt… Uljima Minnie chagi. Namja itu tak akan bisa menyentuhmu walau sehelai rambutpun."

Sungmin mulai tenang di pelukan Kyuhyun dan mulai tertidur. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil menatap princess'nya dalam keadaan tidur. Wajah ketakutan Sungmin mulai mengendur dan mulai tenang.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin diatas kasur. Tadinya ia ingin langsung pulang, tapi pelukan erat di pinggangnya mencegah ia untuk pergi. So, ia memutuskan tidur di rumah Sungmin dengan mendekap Sungmin erat. Mereka tidur berpelukan. Saling membagi kehangatan tubuh mereka.

_Pagi Harinya_

"Nggh…" Sungmin membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya mendongak ke atas menatap wajah Kyuhyun.

Jari telunjuk lentiknya menelusuri tiap lekukan di wajah namjachingunya. Melintasi(?) mata yang masih terpejam, hidung mancung, bibir tebal Kyuhyun, dan…

CHU~

Sungmin memberikan morning kiss nya pada Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap. Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan membuka matanya perlahan.

"Ung.. Minnie, kau mencuri ciuman ku! Akan ku ambil ciumanku kembali hehe.." Kyuhyun memperlihatkan evil smile nya pada Sungmin dan di balas dengan evil smile -seadanya- milik Sungmin.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa.. Wlee :p" Ia memelet(?)kan lidahnya pada Kyuhyun yang menambah intensitas evil smilenya.

"Awas kau Cho Sungmin!"

"Aku belum menjadi milik mu Kyu. So, marga ku masih Lee. Lee Sungmin, Hahaha.."

Mereka berkejar kejaran di ruang kamar mereka. Menyebarkan kebahagiaan dan kehangatan cinta mereka.

-3 th kemudian-

"Kyu cepat bereskan mainan bodohmu itu dan bantu aku menjaga Kyumin dan Minhyun!" Sungmin berteriak dari lantai bawah dengan seorang bayi perempuan kecil di gendongannya dan seorang bayi laki laki yang terus merangkak di dapur menuju tangga kelantai atas.

"AAA.. Minhyun berhenti disitu. Jangan naik kesana! Berbahaya!" Sungmin berlari ketempat Minhyun –putranya- dan mengangkat Minhyun ke gendongannya (ket: Kyumin di gendong di belakang, Minhyun di gendong di depan)

"KYUHYUNNNN! BANTU AKU!" Sungmin berteriak (Lagi)

"Ne, ne. Tunggu sebentar!"

Kyuhyun menuruni tangga dengan agak berlari menghampiri Sungmin yang berdiri menggendong ke dua anaknya. Kyuhyun mengambil Minhyun dari gendongan Sungmin dan menggendongnya.

"Aish.. Ini gara gara kamu!" Sungmin menggerutu.

"Mwo? Gara gara aku?"

"Ne, Ini gara gara kamu terlalu berlebihan menyentuhku!"

"Siapa juga yang minta tambah?"

"Ish.. sudahlah jangan bahas ini! Aku mau menidurkan Kyumin dulu." Sungmin meninggalkan Kyuhyun, dan berlalu ke kamar bayi mereka.

"Ini gara gara kamu bandel, jadi umma marah deh sama appa! Kamu harus di berikan hukuman Minhyun chagi!" Kyuhyun mencubit hidung duplikatnya *idung minhyun maksudnya*. Minhyun terkekeh khas bayi.

Kyuhyun membawa bayinya ke sofa dan merebahkan Minhyun.

"Ayo kita mulai hukumannya." Senyum evil Kyuhyun terpampang jelas di hadapan Minhyun membuat putranya itu berhenti terkekeh.

Minhyun tertawa keras –khas bayi- ketika tangan nakal Kyuhyun menggelitiki perutnya. Tangan Minhyun mulai mendorong tangan Kyuhyun yang masih menggelitikinya. Tapi percuma, karena Minhyun adalah pria kecil sedangkan Kyuhyun pria dewasa. Kekuatan meereka tentu jauh berbeda.

"Hahaaha, anak bandel nikmatilah hukuman mu ya :D" Kyuhyun tertawa melihat wajah anaknya berubah merah dan tubuhnya menggeliat hebat.

Kyuhyun berhenti menggelitiki tubuh mungil Minhyun dan menatap wajah Minhyun yang terengah engah.

"Kajja kita tidur sekarang ^^" Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh Minhyun dan membawa kekamar bayinya itu.

Sungmin tengah mengelus elus kepala putrinya –Kyumin-. Sedangkan Kyumin tertidur sambil ngedot(?) *dot bayi yang terbuat dari plastic itu lho*. Tangan Kyumin bergerak gerak kecil saat Sungmin mengelus pipinya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya chagi, umma mau kebawah Chu~" Sungmin mencium kening Kyumin dan pergi kedapur.

"Eh? Kyu, Minhyun sudah tidur? Sejak kapan? Tadikan ia tertawa sampai seperti itu." Sungmin mengajukan pertanyaannya pada Kyuhyun saat mereka bertemu tepat di pintu kamar bayi mereka.

"Ah, dia kelelahan hanya kelelahan tertawa sampai tertidur. Yasudah aku mau menidurkannya dulu."

"Ne, aku pergi ke dapur. Jaga Kyumin dan Minhyun, Kyu!"

"Ne, chagiya.."

Sungmin mulai memasak makanan untuk makan malamnya bersama Kyuhyun dan kedua anaknya. Ia memasukan beberapa sayur sayuran dan daging sapi yang di potong kecil kecil. Ia membuat sup dan bubur untuk menu makan malamnya.

GREEP

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang, kepalanya ia senderkan di bahu Sungmin. Menghirup harum tubuh Sungmin yang sudah menjadi candu bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun, kau harus menjaga mereka!" Ujar Sungmin sedikit berteriak.

"Ssst, Minnie kecilkan suaramu, kalau tidak malaikat kita akan terbangun dan mengusik kita."

"Ah, ne. tapi jangan peluk aku Kyu. Sekarang aku sedang sibuk." Sungmin menggeliat di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aish kau ini selalu sibuk."

"Ini memang tugasku."

"Apa kau butuh bantuan? Aku akan membantumu."

"ne aku butuh, tolong kau pergi kekamar malaikat kita dan jaga mereka baiki baik ya."

"Aish, Minnie. Mereka sedang tidur tak perlu dijaga."

"Kau harus menjaga meerka Kyu. Kalau kalau mereka terjatu bagaimana? Kalau mereka menangis bagaimana? Sudah lah kembali kesana ya ^^"

"Aish…" Kyuhyun berjalan kembali ke kamar bayinya. Ia merebahkan diri di samping Kyumin. Lama kelamaan ia mulai terpejam dan tidur.

Sungmin sedang melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar bayinya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Kyuhyun ikut tertidu sambil memeluk Kyumin dan Minhyun juga memeluk Kyumin dari sisi yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun (Kyumin di peluk Minhyun dan Kyuhyun).

"Kyu, bangun makan malam sudah siap." Sungmin mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun perlahan dan itu juga mnyebabkan Kyumin dan Minhyun terbangun *kompak banget ya mereka*

Minhyun langsung duduk dan merangkak di kasurnya menuju Sungmin.

"Sini sayang sama Umma."

HUP

Minhyun di gendong Sungmin. Tangan Sungmin yang satunya masih mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyumin menatap appa nya yang masih memejamkan matanya. Tangan Kyumin menekan nekan hidung appanya. Sungmin berhenti mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Appa.. pa.. ppa.." Kyumin mulai menyebut appa nya. Sungmin kaget. Kyuhyun bangkit dan langsung menerbangkan Kyumin ke atas.

"Minnie kau dengar itu? Ia memanggil namaku! Huwahh,, senangnya..." Kyuhyun Memeluk Kyumin erat dan menciumi pipi Kyumin dengan gemas. Sungmin tersenyum lembut menatap Kyumin dan Kyuhyun.

CHU~

"Eh? Minhyun!" Sungmin kembali kaget. Putranya yang masih bayi mencium Sungmin tepat di bibir Sungmin.

"Huwah.. Minhyun kau mencium ku!" Sungmi berteriak dan memutar tubuh Minhyun. Tawa kebahagiaan tak lepas dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan mata bahagia dengan tersenyum manis.

"Ah, Sudah, Ayo kita makan." Sungmin menggendong Minhyun menuju meja makan dan Kyuhyun menggendong Kyumin. Mereka meletakkan(?) bayi mereka di tempat duduk khusus untuk balita.

"Ayo makan." Kyuhyun memakan makanannya dan sesekali menyuapi Kyumin. Begitu juga dengan Sungmin.

Makan malam mereka selesai. Mereka kembali kekamar Kyumin dan Minhyun untuk menidurkan bayinya. Mereka mengecup masing masing kening Minhyun dan Kyumin secara bergantian.

"Ahh.. aku lelah!" Ucap Sungmin ketika ia sudah rebahan di kamar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sendiri.

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan memeluk Sungmin.

"Minnie, aku mau membuat Sunghyun." Bisik Kyuhyun ditelinga Sungmin. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi.

"Siapa Sunghyun Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Calon adik Minhyun dan Kyumin." Sungmin membelalakan matanya.

"Aku tidak mau, mereka berdua saja sudah merepotkan. Apa lagi kalau di tambah adik."

"Ayolah Minnie,"

"Tidak Kyu, no way."

"Baiklah, terpaksa aku harus memaksamu! Nikmati saja Minnie chagiya" Kyuhyun kembali mengeluarkan Evil smile nya.

"HUWWAAA KYUHYUN ANDWAE"

_END_

Huwah happy ending. Gaje banget y? Bagi yang udah baca tolong komen ya?


End file.
